


Tranquil Moments

by Symphoenae



Series: Musical Callum Saga [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Rayla gets headaches a lot poor girl, i will not stop writing musical callum, shameless fluff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symphoenae/pseuds/Symphoenae
Summary: “What was the music stuff you were thinking about, anyways?” Rayla spoke again, her eyes full of curiosity.“I was just thinking about magic and stuff, wondering if there was a spell for music in some capacity. I remember how the songs sounded in my head but I can’t replicate it with just humming, and lord knows I can’t play an instrument to save my life. I just want a way to be able to share the originals with everyone. And you. Mainly you, ever since that day in the cave.”
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Musical Callum Saga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624684
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Tranquil Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I somehow managed to finish this and also crank out a new song tonight. Yall should've seen my reaction when I found my music maker started working again. I can ACTIVELY MAKE SONGS FOR TDP CHARACTERS NOW HELLA
> 
> Anyways this is my lowkey break from canon because music shit yeah. I will die on this hill I stand upon. Callum is the musical personality boy.
> 
> Also there's a tiny bit of song I used. It's a few lyrics from the song Death Of A Dream by EDEN.  
> (No I won't stop using EDEN songs)

Callum wondered if there was a spell for music. Surely there was. There had to be! Though what arcanum it belonged to was a complete random grab bag. If there was one, theoretically, he would have no idea what arcanum it was. He knew auditory stuff was a lot of air mostly, maybe he could be lucky and find that there was a spell for music within the Sky arcanum? But then again, a lot of magic was about symbolism. He wouldn’t be surprised if it was a spell belonging to the Ocean arcanum, if there was such a spell in the first place. There was always that age old joke of if you put your ear up to a conch shell, you could hear the ocean singing to you. That counted, right? Probably.

He understood that there was probably absolutely no chance of there being a spell that could do what he wanted, and as much as it was an absurd idea in the first place, Callum couldn’t help but feel a little cheated. Ever since that night where Rayla had danced along to his incessant humming, he became hyper fixated on finding a way to make moments like that better, mainly being able to somehow gift the elf the experience of hearing the songs in their proper sound. Like he’d said before, his humming never did any of the songs justice. Neither did his singing. Hearing the original tune was a different experience entirely, and he wondered what it would be like for elves in general. They certainly had better hearing capabilities. If an elf had the same musical mindset that he had, what would the experience be? Callum could only hope to imagine.

Sometimes it surprised people to learn that Callum was just as musical as he was artistic. He never thought of it any different, they were just different branches of the same concept. Music was auditory art, and while he wouldn’t be as skilled in that type of craft as he was with a piece of charcoal in his hand, he could appreciate it for what it was. Sound as a whole did wonders to improve experience or help shape a concept. To say, if you were to draw something, perhaps a tragic war-zone, and pair it with a sound or song that could reflect such a scape, it would be more likely to have an impact on the viewer. A trigger to make you think about it more, understand it better, connect with the message drawn.   
  


Art had always been an important piece of Callum. But there were some things he learned over the years, specifically about drawing his emotions out. Sure, nine times out of ten he could do that without issue, but there was always the rare time where he felt something inside that couldn’t find a shape through his fingers. He was never one to be into abstract, and he had a feeling that was why he couldn’t always translate his feelings into a drawing. But when he thought about it, there was always a melody that could. Something auditory, a sound, a song, something. The whistles of the wind past his ears that embodied his wistful days, the quiet rustling of a nearby river that resonated with his days of being unnaturally calm and relaxed.

“Mmmm… Callum, you’re thinking too hard. Not paying enough attention to me.” Came the quiet mumble of Callum’s absolute favorite elf in the world.

Oh, right. He’d gotten so caught up in his thoughts he’d forgotten where he was. He was in one of the Dragonguard’s rooms, in a bed, with Rayla sprawled on his chest and legs, hugging him around the middle. She had her face buried in his stomach, half-asleep, half in discomfort. Something about a headache being caused by her growing horns. Callum had been gently rubbing her head with his own hand, but he guessed he’d stopped unknowingly as he got further into his train of thought. He chuckled, returning to rubbing her head and felt his cheeks flame up a bit at her grateful sigh.

“What were you thinking about anyway? And why now? We’ve just won the battle, we should be resting, but here you are, running your mind to the limit.” Rayla asked with a yawn, tilting her head up a bit to look at him.

“Ah… just more music stuff. It’s the art from my mind seems to trail to a lot when I’m trapped in place and my grabby little hands can’t reach my sketchbook.” He said with a smirk down at her. “I wonder who’s fault that is.”

Rayla snorted. “Don’t act like you’re not enjoying it. I certainly am. Well, minus the headache bit.”

Callum frowned. “I’m sorry I can’t really do anything more for you about that. I hate to see you in any pain.”

“Oh, don’t you be acting like that now. You’re doing me a miracle, you are.” Rayla retorted.

“I don’t think that was even proper grammar.”

“Shut up.”

“Yes maam.” Callum said, though there was a smirk on his face.

“What was the music stuff you were thinking about, anyways?” Rayla spoke again, her eyes full of curiosity.

“I was just thinking about magic and stuff, wondering if there was a spell for music in some capacity. I remember how the songs sounded in my head but I can’t replicate it with just humming, and lord knows I can’t play an instrument to save my life. I just want a way to be able to share the originals with everyone. And you. Mainly you, ever since that day in the cave.” He rambled a little bit, but the elf with him didn’t mind at all.

“The one where I was dancing behind your back?”

“Yep, that exact one. You think you’d let me watch you one day?”

“Hmm. I dunno, I require compensation.” She teased, earning an eye roll from the human. “But a music spell sounds interesting I suppose. I wouldn’t know anything about one though, so I can’t help you there. Maybe you should ask Queen Zubeia if there’s any draconian words for it. Not quite sure how spells work though, maybe you can make an entirely new one! Wouldn’t be surprised if you did, you’re already breaking records.” 

“Perhaps later. She needs her rest, and I wouldn’t want to steal any time from her where she could be playing around with Zym. Not for a few days at least.” Callum decided with a firm nod.

“Oooh, look at you, being so noble. My noble human.” Rayla cooed, catching Callum entirely off guard.

“Hmm. I think this headache is making you say funny things. Not that I don’t enjoy them! I just don’t think you’d be able to say such things with a clear head.” Callum said, tapping his chin playfully.

“You calling me a coward?”

“I’m calling you affectionately shy. There is a difference. I’d never call you a coward Rayla, you know that.”

“Shhh. Less talking, more petting.” Rayla ordered, shoving her head up against his hand even more.

He laughed again. “Of course. Your wish is my command.”

They fell into a comfortable silence again, Rayla barely moving from her spot on top of him while he stared at the movement of his own hand across the soft blanket of white hair. He briefly wondered what growing pains for elves were like, considering they had sharp, hard objects protruding from their head. He wondered if Rayla got headaches often because of it. Maybe she’d gotten headaches constantly on their journey and never mentioned it? That one hurt a little to think about. That must have been rather stressful.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts again, he strained a little to plant a kiss on her forehead. Callum heard her make the tiniest squeak, before her eyes opened again, clouded with sleep. He chuckled.

“Sorry, were you just dozing off? Did I wake you?”

“Mmm. Yes you did. I deserve compensation for this transgression.”

Callum feigned horror. “Oh my! Of course, what a mighty crime I have committed. Tell me, o fair maiden, what is it that you wish for me to bestow upon you?”

Rayla rolled her eyes at his antics. “Dramatic.” She paused, suddenly becoming so much smaller in his arms. “Would you… sing to me?”

Immediately, Callum’s expression softened and he gave her a gentle, warm smile. “Are you sure? It won’t anger your headache at all?”

“Please?”

She sounded so tiny, so tired. It took a vast amount of effort for Callum not to completely melt at her cuteness, but if he ever called her that aloud, she’d kill him. So, instead of letting himself say something stupid, he only nodded and wracked his brain for a good song to sing.

_ “I find it funny, the lights we shone, burn us out. So I just keep running, but I can't catch this horizon…” _

**Author's Note:**

> The mental image of Callum singing every EDEN song I listen to is the only thing keeping me alive thank you
> 
> If you've ever read my Steven Universe fics you'll know I gave the same musical treatment to Yellow Diamond. I will not apologize.
> 
> DISCORD: https://discord.gg/nM7XTfQ  
> (Please do note that when joining the server you have to post in the #introductions channel first so I can assign you a proper role and then you'll have access to the main chat~)


End file.
